


No Work, All Play

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid surprises Hiccup at the blacksmith shop because she has her own needs.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	No Work, All Play

“Hello, m’lady!” Hiccup called to Astrid over the pounding of his hammer. He was in the blacksmith shop working on a sword. Though the threat of people against their ways of living with dragons was long gone, there were still rivaling tribes that they had to fight every once in a while, and for that, swords came in handy. 

“Hello, chief.” Astrid came around the counter, watching him as he hit the sword into shape. 

“You finished with that early,” Hiccup said. “I was sure that squabble with Bucket and Mulch was going to take all day. They know how to fight like a married couple.”

“They  _ are  _ a married couple, silly.” Astrid brushed some of Hiccup’s hair out of his face so he could see better. “And at least we don’t fight like that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Almost done with that sword?” Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at her, saw that she had her hands behind her back and was swaying the upper half of her body. She wanted something. As to what that something was, he wasn’t quite sure yet. 

“Depends on how important the thing is that you want,” Hiccup answered.

“Oh, it’s  _ very  _ important.” Astrid grabbed Hiccup, spun him around, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Hiccup made an “mmph!” of surprise, nearly dropped his hammer on the ground.  _ Now  _ he knew what Astrid wanted. They’d been married for a couple years now, and Astrid could sometimes be ravenous when it came to sex. Hormones, probably, he figured, and her desire to have a child. Hiccup was just fine with that. He could finish the sword later. It needed to be reheated anyway. 

Hiccup disengaged himself from the kiss, then carefully put the hammer down on the anvil. Then he was picking up Astrid, her legs and arms wrapped around him, and taking her to his workshop inside the shop. They would have some privacy there. 

Hiccup set her down on the desk, then kissed her on the mouth. Astrid’s hands were working at his belt to undo it, and excitement thrummed through his blood at that. Seeing her every day did nothing to diminish his desire for her. 

“Astrid,” Hiccup gasped as the belt fell to the floor and she palmed him through his leather pants. He kissed her on the jaw, then trailed his mouth down over her neck, wanting to feel as much of her skin as he could. He was working off her clothes too, taking off her vest, then pulling up her shirt. They had to break apart for that to come off, and he took off his own tunic as well. Astrid eagerly let Hiccup take off her boots, skirt, and leggings, and then she was sitting naked and glorious on his desk, all curves and hard muscle. 

Hiccup pressed himself between her thighs, one hand going between them, his mouth going to her collarbone, other hand finding a breast and massaging it. Astrid gave a moan, and Hiccup adored the sound of it. It was just for him, and Astrid was all his.

Hiccup found her clit in a well-practiced manner, began rubbing at it, and it wasn’t long till there was wetness against his fingers. He ran said fingers down, dipped two into Astrid’s entranced, felt her nails in his back and heard her moan again.

“ _ Hiccup _ .”

“Mm…” Hiccup smiled. He adored making Astrid want him like this. 

He pushed his fingers in and out, matching what he would soon be doing with his cock, and gods, she was so hot and wet in there. It made him so hard. He was glad that he would soon be in her.

Seemingly unable to help herself, Astrid pulled down Hiccup’s pants so that his cock came bouncing free. Then she took ahold of it, guided it to her entrance, which was still stuffed with two of Hiccup’s fingers.

“Hiccup, I want you,” she breathed.

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

And so, Hiccup removed his fingers, let Astrid position his cock. With a push of his hips, he slid inside, the both of them grunting and moaning. Hiccup put his hands down on the desk on either side of Astrid, trying to catch his breath. By the gods, she felt so good!

“ _ Fuck _ , Astrid,” Hiccup panted out as he started moving his hips. He put his mouth to one pale shoulder, began nibbling, moaning when he had to. Sex with Astrid always felt excellent and this time was no different. It was a nice surprise from his work, a good way to take a break from it. 

Astrid wrapped her arms and legs around Hiccup, holding onto him tightly. He bent her backwards over the desk, laying her on her back, pounding into her like he’d been pounding the anvil with his hammer. Only, this was better. This was pleasure for the both of them.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Astrid breathed into his ear. “Right there, Hiccup.”

Hiccup went harder, and Astrid gave a pleased cry at it. He was surrounded by the sounds of sex: moans, harsh breaths, skin slapping skin. He loved it all. 

Hiccup came first, shooting his seed into Astrid as his pleasure heightened, his body shuddered, and he shouted. Upon pulling out he was playing with her clit, wanting to bring her to orgasm too. Astrid certainly hadn’t come here expecting sex without an orgasm.

Her climax was beautiful. She tilted her head back, clutched harder at Hiccup, her toes curling, whimpering sounds leaving her mouth. Her chest heaved, making her breasts look so enticing. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and onto her collarbone.

Then they were both done, and they just stared at each other, trying to catch their breath.

“I guess you can go finish that sword now,” she said with a slight smirk.

Hiccup laughed. “Yeah, yeah, if I can just get my knees to stop shaking.”

They cleaned up and dressed, then kissed each other on the mouth.

“I have some things I have to get back to,” Astrid said. She patted Hiccup on the rear. “Just wanted to pay you a visit.”

Hiccup kissed her. “It was a good visit.”

Then Astrid sauntered happily out of his workshop, and Hiccup was left to sit and try to get his legs to work again.


End file.
